


The Best View

by GoddessOfSin



Category: Samuari Love Ballad: Party, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Balcony BJ, Biting, Blow Job, Explicit Consent, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Job, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public blowjob, Reader Insert, Scratching, hair gripping, happy couple, loving couple, minor interruption, public oral sex, sex with clothes, slight face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfSin/pseuds/GoddessOfSin
Summary: Upon a peaceful day, Shigezane has nothing else on his mind but the love of his life and them at his side. To his surprise, they have a lot more of him on their mind.The view from down below, really is, loveliest of all.





	The Best View

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and everything else! It means the world and I hope you enjoy <3

Shigezane overlooks the scenery from his balcony with a big grin on his lips. The very sight of this alone is like a hug to the soul. "Doll! Come join me out here." He calls, waving his arm as he glances behind into the room. His partner smiles at his enthusiasm and hurries over making sure to not trip over their own feet.  
  
He slips his hand to theirs and brings it to up for a quick kiss and then lets them sway between their bodies. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" A few strands of his chocolate colored hair move with the breeze that comes to the couple. His lover does mean to look at the sight they were called for, but, they struggle to remove their eyes from Shigezane.  
  
Shigezane is fresh from a bath, after having spent the afternoon training and smells like spring, as always. He reminds his other half of the beautiful flowers in bloom and the way everything shines brighter.  
  
Although within him, there is much more. He brings out the best in everyone around him, without fail. He welcomes you into his arms and makes you feel as if you can conquer anything. He fights with his entire being and at the same time is willing to sacrifice himself to make another happy.  
  
Yet, he is also the storm that comes the night before pouring its heart into the soil to make flowers bloom. He is not without hard work and pain. The man before them harbors scars that he often tries to deny and mask. Shigezane's sorrow in his cheery heart is hardly noticeable to the untrained eye. Like a strike of lightning that splits the sky. If you don't pay attention you miss it and just feel the thunder beneath your feet, never knowing where it comes from.  
  
His partner tightens their fingers around his, and he looks at them with a bright expression. "I can't believe I get to see this with you. It's a dream come true, ya know?" His partner lifts their hand to caress his cheek, a single stroke of their fingers over his cute cheek. Their thumb ghosts over his bottom lip for a moment and they open just as their lover pulls them in for a kiss.  
  
His firm arms wrap them in his embrace-keeping them as close as possible. Shigezane enjoys the feel of their lips dancing together and how fast it makes his heart beat. In his veins, he can feel life bursting through him. All it takes is their touch in any capacity to revive him.  
  
They break apart a fraction to switch their position. Shigezane watches as his partner licks their lips before they're on their knees. His eyes go wide with surprise, and his lover places their hands on his thighs to check with him if it's okay to go further. Shigezane exhales and darts his eyes to see if anyone's around, and thankfully no one is. "We could get caught."  
  
"Nonsense, no one can see me." They chuckle against his thigh as they work him free. The vibrations cause him to lick his lips. They tease him with a light release of their breath against the head of his cock. His gasps and again thinks to himself, how lucky it is that no one has ventured to the back of the castle.  
  
"Very naughty." Shigezane grins.  
  
His lover kisses his member and the mischief in their eyes does not fade, in fact, it grows. They use their hands to trail over his thighs and up to his hips. Their nails press into his skin as they know he enjoys the feeling of being marked by them. He likes to recall the encounter as he traces over the imprints he can.  Shigezane finds it especially easy to get off when he's needing a release. It happens often, not that he would admit it outright.  
  
It does not take long for Shigezane to harden in their grasp. "This is a bad idea." Shigezane laughs lightly. They both know this outdoor activity is a little exciting, though neither of them wants to stop it from continuing. The moment Shigezane feels their tongue touch him a shiver runs up his body. He takes a second to gaze down but it only makes things worse.  
  
They swallow him as best as possible and hum before pulling back with a pop. He grips the rail with a little more intensity and his mouth suddenly feels dry. "Darling, we really should go inside." He's desperate to hold onto reason as it's slipping away faster than he can possibly catch up to it again.  
  
They refuse and let him know when they take him again, eyeing him as they slowly move. Their tongue swirls over the head of his cock and he stutters. Once Shigezane feels their fingers touch beneath his shaft to further their torture of the man they love-he lets out a deep sigh. They press and squeeze in a manner that makes him force his mouth shut. He lowers his head over the rail as his breathing quickens.  
  
He feels another vibration from his soulmates mouth and curses them inwardly. It makes him whine a little, and his partner chuckles again but he doesn't miss the way they close their thighs together. They're feeling good doing this to him and his tongue wets his lips as he realizes soon, he can fill them and take them all over their bedroom.  
  
"Ngghh." The sound of his voice carries a little bit out as his mind sinks to the depths of lust.  
  
"Lord Shigezane!" The call of his name makes his hands shake and his eyes bolt. He searches the ground to see two retrainers walking by, happy to see him. He hopes to the gods above that they have absolutely no idea his partner is sucking him off right now. Well, they've stopped, thankfully but still. "How are you?" The two men below ask him.    
  
_About to die_. He thinks to himself as he puts on a smile, hoping that at this distance they don't notice the small sweat building at the base of his neck or the redness in his cheeks. "Good, good! What did I say about the lord business eh?"  
  
"Sorry! Lo- Shigezane, old habits!" The retainer laughs and his friend simple shakes his head. "We hope to see you in the main hall for the feast! You must be hungry after training today!"  
  
As he answers, his partner licks up his thigh and he moves a little awkwardly to the side. "Oh, I am starving! You bet." He winces when he feels teeth and nails. It doesn't go unnoticed by his retainers and one of his hands slip to his partners head. He attempts to move them off his cock and away until these retainers leave but he's denied.  
  
They make him grip their hair instead and moan as they fill their mouth with him. His eyes shake for a split second as his worries of being caught are a very real possibility. "You alright Shigezane? Do you need some help?"  
  
He wants to laugh. He needs help alright but, not from them. Shigezane's body and brain are fighting between one another as he's close to cumming. "No, no! I'll join you in a moment! I need-, ugghhh." Shigezane clears his throat. "Food will be good, so good..."  
  
The love of his life brings him closer to them without warning and he drops his arms on the rail. He adjusts himself to pretend he's leaning over for better conversation but, the truth is they've made him fill their mouth and throat fully. The surprise action causes him to rest a hand over his mouth as he struggles to contain his moans. "Shit."  
  
"Alright, well... See you shortly!" They begin to walk off and Shigezane sighs happily. "Oh!" The two men pause their leave to speak once again, "We haven't seen your other half in a while, make sure they come to eat as well." The duo smile and step back as Shigezane replies.  
  
"I will!" In a second of weakness and to get back at his lover he adds."They wouldn't miss stuffing their face." Though it's only a second later he regrets it as a low moan glides out and he lowers his head. Shigezane then laughs loudly, and his retainers though unsure, chuckle and finally leave the garden area to return to the building.  
  
He whines as the motion of his lover's mouth is fast and relentless in wanting to make him release now that they're alone. Both of his hands are holding them in place, keeping them from stopping just as they wished for from him. They grip his thighs to steady themselves as he works himself free. As he does, he whispers their name twice and bites his lip as he crashes down over their head. He's careful not to drop his full weight on them, and he moves back with ragged breaths. He falls with his legs sprawled out and his lover in the center.  
  
They smile at him, wiping their mouth of the leftover essence of him. His hand tugs at the hair over his forehead. "You almost killed me."  
  
"Hmm." They giggle, moving over his half-naked body. They sit on his lap and he's aware they are very undressed. His skin and theirs meet and he swallows when he realizes how wet they are. He lets his back hit the ground and a happy sigh escapes him.  
  
"God, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, now, why don't you see me another wonderful sight."  
  
He grins and pulls them down for a passionate kiss. They wouldn't make it in time for dinner now.

**Author's Note:**

> He’s the love of my life. I was inspired.
> 
> Sinspired?
> 
> Check out this [NSFW art piece](http://karalija.tumblr.com/post/169720195387/shigezane-date-getting-some-loving-from-mc-this) by [@karalija](http://karalija.tumblr.com/) and you’ll see why. I literally, died and came back to life to bring you the balcony bj.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [TheWeatheredWarrior](http://theweatheredwarrior.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I PROMISE I’M ALMOST DONE THE IKEMEN THREESOME. Watch out for that this week.


End file.
